


You’re Nothing without Me

by sailortwilightt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, M/M, Nightmares, Other, blame it on tiktok, but since I watched, dont ask, its based on some song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: @aracntt made a tiktok about some Oikawa angst and it was lowkey stuck in my head and now I can rest peacefully since I wrote this
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	You’re Nothing without Me

A game between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno. It was a practice game but for Oikawa Tooru, it was more than just a practice game.

From across the gym and through the net, he spots the freakish duo. Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo. Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan.

Oikawa rubs his hands together in anticipation. “I can’t wait to see their surprised little faces when they can’t block my sets,” he mutters, a smirk growing on his features.

“Cut it out, you look like a creep,” Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa sharply in the rubs, making him groan and pout.

“Iwa-chan, what the hell!” He shouts. “That hurts,” he grumbles.

“Stop being a baby. C’mon, we have to line up,” Iwaizumi motions to the end of the court, beckoning Oikawa to follow.

“Stop being a baby,” Oikawa mocked as he followed to line up with rest of his team.

There was a buzz that was running through his blood - he couldn’t wait to see Karasuno’s face when they can’t block his serve. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his heels. Oikawa’s eyes scanned the opposing team and as he did, something... something felt off.

They seemed... confident. Overly confident. His eyes met with Kageyama’s and it seemed off-kilter. Unsettling.

Oikawa narrowed his gaze at him and Kageyama only responded by smirking. Oikawa huffed and he pulled down slightly on the skin under his eye and stuck his tongue out at him. The whistle chirped, signaling them to get into formation but Kageyama continued to hold his gaze, smirk and all.

“Stupid Kageyama,” mumbled Oikawa as he continued to stick his tongue out at him. 

“Would you quit being so childish?” Iwaizumi punched Oikawa in the shoulder, a little harder than usual.

“Ow, Iwa-chan, that really hurt,” Oikawa grumbles, rubbing his shoulder.

“It must be so tiring being so obnoxious and annoying,” he replied, waving Oikawa off as his went to middle block.

Oikawa rubbed at his shoulder, his eyes following Iwaizumi and staring at his back. There was something off about Iwaizumi. He was being a little bit more mean than usual. They always bickered, sure, but there was more bitterness to his words today.

“Whatever,” he murmurs to himself, rolling his shoulder and getting into his place. 

The whistle chirped again, beckoning Karasuno to spike. And would you look at that, it was Precious, Genius Little Tobio-chan who was the first one to spike, how fun.

Oikawa rolled his shoulders and he licked his lips, anticipating his team to catch his spike and tear him down immediately. His eyes followed the ball as it was tossed up for a jump spike and Oikawa took some small steps to ready himself to jump into action, and he could see the ball in that second before he blinked.

And the next second, the ball was being hit left-handed, the ball flying past his face with an incredible speed that chilled Oikawa to his core.

“W-Was that...” Oikawa straightened, looking back at the ball that bounced and rolled further from the court. “A left-handed spike?”

The referee chirps and a point is given to Karasuno. Oikawa turns to look back at Kageyama, but instead is being greeted by someone else altogether.

With eyes that stared through him, Ushijima Wakatoshi stood alongside the rest of the Shiratorizawa team.

Confusion flared up in Oikawa’s head - weren’t they just facing Karasuno? Wasn’t Kageyama the one spiking the ball? Where did Shiratorizawa come from? He was so sure that they were going against Karasuno and against Tobio-chan and the little Chibi—

“Oikawa!”

A rush of wind blew past his face again and he could hear the dull, her loud impact of the volleyball hit the court resounding in the gym. And it wasn’t just once, but two, three, four times.

Oikawa couldn’t move — he could receive the spikes and they were growing closer and closer, each resounding slam growing louder than the last. He was frozen in place and each chirp signaled another point for Shiratorizawa. Oikawa was certain that if he didn’t move for the next one, he would surely get it—

“Damn it, Shitty-kawa, move it!”

A body slammed into Oikawa, knocking him down and received the ball, sending it up to setter. It takes a couple seconds for Oikawa’s vision to clear and see Iwaizumi sending a glare down at him.

“Get up!” He hissed before shooting forward to block.

Oikawa scrambled to get up but as soon as he did, the referee gave his two chirps to signal the end of the game. Oikawa looked over at the scoreboard.  


Shiratorizawa 25-2 Aoba Johsai. Shiratorizawa 3-0 Aoba Johsai.

They lost. By a landslide.

“And another amazing service ace by the Super Ace Ushijima Wakatoshi!” exclaims the announcer, sending the blurred audience in the bleachers above.

Shock is still trying to find itself into Oikawa as he turning to look at the opposing team, but is met with Ushijima Wakatoshi himself standing before him. Ushijima wasn’t that much taller than him, but lord, did he seem to loom over Oikawa right now.

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something but Ushijima beats him to it.

“I’m everything you wanted to be.”

Oikawa’s jaw drops and he starts to stammer, trying to come up with some retort or comment, but the words were stuck to the rip of his tongue. 

Ushijima lets out a short chuckle and turns away, leaving Oikawa to his unsaid words.

“Oikawa.”

He hears his name called and he turns to the source, being met with Kageyama, donning a king’s crown and a royal red cape, with white frill at the end. There was flashing lights and microphones aimed at him but Kageyama ignored them to focus on Oikawa.

“Let’s deal with the issue,” he begins.

“An amazing set by genius setter, King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio!” Exclaims an announcer.

“You know, both Oikawa and Kageyama came from Kitagawa Daiichi. Oikawa was always such a great setter, but no one, no one! Anticipated that Kageyama would be such an excellent setter!” Added another announcer.

“Can you imagine being surpassed by your junior?” Chuckles the first announcer.

Oikawa searched for the damned announcers, digging up his past and rubbing it in his face, but everything was a blur. He couldn’t focus on anything, everything was in shadows and blurred, except for Kageyama. When his gaze when back to Kageyama, the boy smirks.

“You wish you were me.” Kageyama finished.

Oikawa started to lift up his sleeve to cross the court and give that stuck up snob a piece of his mind. “Why you little—“

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from proceeding and Oikawa snaps back to look at who’s stopping him. It was Iwaizumi.

“Let me get a piece of—“

“You’re nothing without me.”

Oikawa froze. The hand that was on his shoulder felt foreign, instead feeling like it was a block of ice sitting on his shoulder, the cold seeping through his upper body.

“Iwa-chan?” he asks, his voice quiet, unable to believe what words he said. 

Iwaizumi smiled, but it was a condescending smile, one that Oikawa had ever seen before. “Without me, you’re nothing at all.” He lifted his hand and walked past him, meeting with Kageyama and Ushijima.

Even though his hand was gone, the freeze stillwent through Oikawa.He watched as his closest friend join the other two, look back at him, give him a distasteful once over, before turning and waking away with them. That was when he felt a frozen dagger go through his heart. 

“I...Iwa-chan, wait!” Everything started to grow darker and the three seemed to take the light with them until Oikawa was left in darkness.

He realized his breath was growing heavy, coming out in puffs from how cold the room was. Or maybe he was cold and that was the last bit of heat leaving him? Dread, betrayal, abandonment filled him to his core and he fell to his knees, clawing at his neck to get a decent breath, but it failed him. He shouted for Iwaizumi, his nephew, somebody, anybody to help him.

But no one came.

In his last final attempt to get help, he shouted so hard it shook him to his core. 

So hard that Oikawa sat up in his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat and ragged breaths. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in his bed, at home. His heart was basically beating in his throat. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up his phone.

3:42 am.

Oikawa sighed and sat at the end of his bed, unlocked his phone. He went into his phone and dialed a number, a number he had saved but even then had memorized.

Iwaizumi Hajime. 

The phone rang three times — one more than usual — and Oikawa’s heart settled when he heard the shuffling of sound and a sleepy hum on the either end of the phone.

“Iwa-chan, are you awake?”

There was a soft sigh. “I am now,” he grumbled. Oikawa remained silent as he realized that it was nearly 4 am, and he was just being a child and didn’t need to bother Iwaizumi for his stupid dreams. “Nightmare again?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa murmured.

There was a softer sigh that Oikawa heard before there was more movement heard. “Alright, I’ll leave my door unlocked, on one condition.”

“Yes?”

“Please shower before you come over. I don’t want you stinking up my whole room again from your post-nightmare sweat.”

Oikawa chuckles lightly. “Aw, you don’t want to smell me?” He coos.

“Don’t make me lock my door, Shitty-kawa—“

“Alright, alright! I’ll shower!” Oikawa interjects. 

Iwaizumi chuckles quietly. “That’s what I thought.”

Oikawa purses his lips to hold back his smile. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

“Bye.” 


End file.
